El que mata
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Inspirada por Richard Matheson y su relato de terror La presa, he aquí este fanfic. Capítulo cuarto.
1. Chapter 1

**El que mata.**

_Summary_ –Hola, antes que nada, este fanfic está basado en el relato de terror escrito por _Richard Matheson_ llamado "_La presa_", espero que les guste, aunque empieza con KibaHina es un **NejiHina, SasuNaru y GaaSaku**, y si no han leído el libro ¡¿Qué están esperando?! (Si buscan en _Los Libros del Rincón_, se llama "_Pesadilla a 20000 pies y otros relatos insólitos..._") A los que no les guste la pareja de NejiHina, sin ofender, pueden buscar otro fanfic, hay muchos con diversas parejas y algunos muy buenos e interesantes.

_El que mata_.

-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto entregó el reporte de su misión, Hinata pidió los resultados de las pruebas para ANBU, sonriendo con satisfacción al enterarse que Kiba y Shino habían aprobado y estaban asignados a una excelente unidad, por lo que regresó rápidamente a su departamento y preparó la ducha.

En lo que se llenaba la tina, observó algunas fotos que reposaban en una mesita colocada en el pasillo. Varias fotos de ella, de sus amigos, su familia...

Recordó la rabieta que hizo su padre cuando ella anunció su deseo de vivir sola, y aunque este puso excusas y pretextos disfrazados de argumentos lógicos y razonados, obtuvo el permiso y buscó un departamento pequeño pero habitable, cercano a la Academia y, solo en caso de ser necesario, su hogar, de manera que no perdiera contacto con nadie.

Después de eso, revisó los viejos cacharros que permanecían en un rincón de uno de los cuartos. Uno de ellos, más que ninguno, llamó su atención. Era una caja un tanto extraña de madera, al abrirla, solo encontró un pedazo de madera carbonizada con un palito, estos envueltos en una fina cadena de oro. Dentro de la caja, había una extraña inscripción que no pudo traducir. Le preguntó a sus compañeros el posible significado, pero ninguno pudo darle razón de ello.

"-Te preocupas demasiado -le dijo un día Shikamaru- Si esa cosa te parece tan problemática, tírala y asunto arreglado.

-No es eso...

-¡Huy, Kiba, Shikamaru, soy un pedacito de carbón y me los voy a comer a mordiditas de alfiler! -Hinata vio cómo Naruto tomó el pedazo carbonizado y bromeaba con él, pero un extraño presentimiento que tuvo al verle intentar quitar la cadena le hizo quitárselo de las manos y guardarlo de vuelta- Tranquila Hinata-chan, solo estaba jugando.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun. -Hinata cerró la caja y la guardó en un estante- Quizá solo es una tontería, ya no importa."

Aunque su amor platónico por Naruto se había regularizado, todavía sonreía al ver por la ventana y distinguir a lo lejos el edificio donde vivía el mencionado.

-Ojalá Naruto apruebe el examen para chunin.

Dejó las fotos en paz y susíró un momento, recordando viejos tiempos, el regreso de la misión encaminada a la búsqueda de Sasuke y la relación que comenzó con Kiba después del regreso, cosa que no le hizo gracia a muchos.

Entre ellos, a Neji.

-Ya es tarde –Se dijo al observar el reloj que reposaba a un lado de las fotos- Debo darme prisa.

Cerró la llave del agua y vertió sales aromáticas y jabón, y al entrar en la tina, trató de relajarse disfrutando de la agradable sensación del agua tibia y el perfume que emanaba del agua.

Le había prometido a Kiba y Shino que celebrarían la fecha, ya fuera que ascendieran o no a ANBU, y quería que la noche fuera de lo más especial.

Sacó un kimono azul cielo con motivos café claros de hojas de otoño, cuando tropezó con una libreta y, al caer, se abrió en una página en específico.

-¡Oh, no! Lo había olvidado…

El sonido proveniente de la parte externa de la puerta le dio a entender a la chica que se hallaba en un predicamento. Le había prometido a su novio y a su mejor amigo pasar el día con ellos, pero justo en ese día estaba programada la junta familiar de los Hyuuga, y su presencia, como miembro del Souke, era obligatoria.

-Hinata –La voz de Kiba la regresó a la realidad- Hinata¿estás ahí?

-En un momento voy, Kiba. –La chica terminó de peinarse y se colocó una ligera pero discreta capa de maquillaje. Tomó un chal color crema con bordes café y abrió la puerta.

-Estaba a punto de derribar la puerta para ver si no te habías perdido en tu nuevo departamento.

La chica no contestó. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos en lo que pensaba en la manera de decirle a Kiba la situación sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Kiba… Hoy, como cada mes, hay una reunión familiar que involucra a ambas ramas de la familia Hyuuga y… mi presencia es obligatoria.

El joven miró sorprendido a la chica.

-Creí que habías arreglado algo con Neji. Shino dijo que...

-Neji-niisan ya tiene bastante trabajo como para agregarle el mío. –Hinata se cubrió con el chal como si este fuera a protegerla de cualquier peligro- Por favor, Kiba.

El joven se detuvo un momento y observó a su novia. Aunque no tenían ni dos meses de relación, esta amenazaba con desmoronarse por las constantes "juntas familiares", las misiones de alto riesgo que en las últimas fechas les correspondía atender y, principalmente, la "obligación" de Hinata como Souke.

-Creí que el liderazgo de tu familia pasó a manos de Hanabi.

-Ella va a estar a cargo de la familia, pero aún soy miembro de la familia original –Hinata reajustó su chal y retrocedió un poco al ver el cambio de facciones de Kiba- Además, de ocurrirle algo a Hanabi, debo estar presente para atender cualquier inconveniente. Compréndelo.

-Lo que comprendo –Dijo Kiba tras un amargo silencio- Es que aún te dejas manipular por tu familia. ¿Qué importa si llegas tarde o mañana? No creo que importe mucho, ya que hoy solo van a cenar y discutir trivialidades.

Hinata frunció el seño ofendida.

-No son trivialidades. Kiba, argumentar y negociar cambios para el clan no es tan sencillo como parece. Los Hyuuga tenemos…

-Ya hasta hablas como tu padre o Neji –Cortó el Inuzuka de inmediato- Hinata, si no quieres salir _conmigo_ esta noche, lo entenderé, pero no salgas con babosadas.

Lo que siguió no fue un reclamo, un gesto o una amenaza. La chica estampó su mano en la mejilla de su novio.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! –Gritó completamente molesta- Kiba –Hinata trató de guardar la calma- Quiero, más que nadie, salir contigo y con Shino y celebrar su ascenso, pero… Creo… Creo que hoy no amerita, quizá… Quizá otro día. Compréndelo.

No le dijo nada más. Kiba solamente se encaminó al pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del complejo de departamentos.

-Vale. Pero no me negarás que te acompañe a tu casa. ¿O sí, Hinata?

La Hyuuga suspiró cansada. Cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento y alcanzó a su novio, avanzando el trayecto del edificio hasta el complejo familiar de la familia en silencio. Un silencio largo y pesado, interrumpido únicamente por las voces de la gente que transitaba tranquilamente, los insectos esparcidos por doquier y las risas que salían de los hogares.

-Bueno… Hinata, no era mi intención decirte esas cosas –Kiba trataba de llamar la atención de Hinata, pero esta mantenía la vista en el piso- Podemos salir después, igual mañana tenemos una misión y no sabemos realmente cuanto tiempo nos tome. ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo, y gracias por acompañarme. Dale mis felicitaciones a Shino por el ascenso. Buenas noches. –Hinata le dio un beso casto en los labios a su novio y entró en la residencia Hyuuga, deseando con toda su alma que, lo que se fuera a tratar, terminara lo más pronto posible para salir de ahí.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-sama -Neji apareció de entre uno de los pasillos, y ella contestó con una silenciosa y breve reverencia su saludo- Solamente la esperábamos a usted para comenzar.

-Gracias niisan.

Avanzaron en silencio por los pasillos, pensando cada quien en lo que podría llegar a tratarse la junta, cuando un extraño olor a madera quemada y un misterioso chakra se dejó sentir en el lugar.

-¿Neji? -Hinata se volvió, con el byakugan activado, buscando cualquier indicio anormal o fuera de lugar- ¿Viste algo?

-¿De qué habla? -Neji activó su byakugan, pero al instante lo detuvo- No hay nada aquí.

Hinata volvió a buscar alrededor. Estaba completamente segura de haber sentido algo. Eso, o quizá se estaba volviendo loca.

-Hinata-sama -Neji tocó suavemente del brazo a su prima, y esta desactivó el byakugan- Es tarde ya, andando.

Entraron al cuarto donde sería la junta, sin ver que El que mata vigilaba muy de cerca los pasos de ella.

**Iria les cuenta** -Una katana, dos shurikens, tres kunai's... ¿por qué esas armas están apuntándome?. ¡Es broma! Ejem, acá les traigo otro fanfic, antes de que me reclamen por OoC o lo que sea, dejen que la historia termine y así juntan todos los trancazos. Está dedicado a mis lectores y lectoras y bueno, la acción empezará pronto, por eso les pido paciencia, mucha paciencia, y recuerden: si se portan mal¡inviten!


	2. Chapter 2

**El que mata. **

Por fin he regresado. Este capítulo no va dedicado a nadie en particular, excepto a los fans de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas. Adventencias, habrá alguna que otra muerte o mención de las mismas, y _El que mata_ comenzará a trabajar. Basado en el cuento _La presa_ de _**Richard Matheson**_, se los recomiendo (Búsquenlo en "Los libros del Rincón", en serio, les impactará.)

**Capítulo dos.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

La obligatoria cena formal con su familia hubiera sido más aceptable de no ser por su retraso, mismo que le fue echado en cara por su padre, antes de entrar al comedor donde se reunía la familia.

-No volverá a suceder. -Dijo la Hyuuga, y tras estas palabras, se dirigieron a cenar y a comentar los asuntos referentes a las familias principales y secundarias.

Pero a pesar de encontrarse ahí, su mente la mantenía ocupada, pensando en el misterioso olor y el chakra que sintió pocos minutos atrás.

-"¿Será mi imaginación, o yo me estaré volviendo loca?" -Se preguntaba en silencio mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las bocas de sus familiares, sin comprender ni una sola de las palabras discutidas.

-Dejemos el asunto por el día de hoy, mañana habrá tiempo para una solución. -Dijo Hiashi levantándose de la mesa, y Hinata descubrió que no había tocado su plato en toda la noche- Hinata, necesito hablar contigo y con Neji. Encuéntrenme en quince minutos en mi estudio.

-Así lo haré, padre.

La amarga comida servida para la reunión le supo más seca que de costumbre, y sola con sus pensamientos, reflexionó en los posibles términos que iba a discutir con su padre. Cuando finalizó, se dirigió hasta la entrada del despacho principal, encontrándose con Neji, quien ya tenía (seguramente) los quince minutos y más esperando por ella.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Niisan. -Se excusó la souke al llegar con su primo, pero este se acercó a la puerta del despacho y tocó sutilmente.

-Aquí estamos, Hiashi-sama.

-Pueden pasar -Les respondió el patriarca de la familia, y ambos jovenes tomaron lugar mientras esperaban que el líder les dijera el asunto por el cuál les había llamado- Hinata, Neji. ¿Qué pensaron cuando se hizo el acuerdo para que Hanabi fuera la líder del clan?

Ambos guardaron silencio. Hinata bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recrear todos los puntos acordados. Aunque quería demostrar que ella podría llevar en sus manos al clan, manifestó su deseo de que fuera Hanabi la siguiente líder, y tras decirlo, sintió como si le hubieran quitado de los hombros una pesada carga.

-Que se hacía lo mejor para el clan Hyuuga -Fue la respuesta que pudo dar Hinata tras su meditación. Neji aún permanecía en silencio- Hanabi es una persona fuerte, tantó en su carácter como en su proceder, era la más indicada.

Hiashi miró a su hija, y sacó algunos pergaminos, mismos que ellos identificaron ya que uno de ellos era un registro familiar, y otro era una forma prematrimonial.

-El clan Hyuuga ha pasado por varias crisis en los últimos años; Hinata, el hecho de que tú como primogénita no seas tan fuerte que debas ceder tu lugar, que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, a tu hermana, afectó en gran medida la reputación del clan; Neji, el hecho de que el genio más talentoso de los Hyuuga haya nacido en la rama secundaria, también afectó en gran medida al clan -Hiashi quitó la vista de los pergaminos y se los entregó a ellos- Sin embargo, son situaciones que, bien manejadas, pueden beneficiar a todos. La idea original del consejo era comprometer a Hanabi con Neji, de manera que los futuros líderes Hyuuga fueran fuertes, pero... -Hiashi se levantó, y Neji y Hinata observaron que en el contrato prematrimonial estaban escritos sus nombres- Debido a un "incidente" con Hanabi en una de sus misiones, la idea de tener herederos fuertes se esfumó por completo, pero es una oportunidad para tí, Hinata.

-Padre -Le dijo Hinata devolviéndole el pergamino a su papá- Tengo un compromiso con Kiba, y lo sabes.

-Termina con él. -Le contestó Hiashi- Aprobé su "relación", ya que no comprometía al clan en el más mínimo detalle, pero con esta situación, es necesario que cumplas con el clan, o se te revocarán los derechos que hasta este momento has obtenido.

Neji terminó de leer el pergamino, y se dedicó a analizar las palabras, tanto de su tío, como de su prima.

-Hiashi-sama, me gustaría informarle que estamos de acuerdo, y cumpliremos con sus condiciones. -Neji se levantó y Hiashi, complacido con su respuesta, estrechó su mano y palmeó su hombro como si se tratara de un amigo.

Hinata no quiso saber más. Sin excusarse, salió rápidamente del despacho y se abrió camino hasta su habitación, ignorando a las personas que la encontraron a su paso.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Hanabi desistió en su intento de hablar con su hermana, y fue donde Neji, quien permaneciera aún en el despacho con Hiashi, arreglando los trámites necesarios- Padre, creí que lo _habías _hablado con Hinata.

-No es necesario hablar nada con ella -Hiashi firmó y selló los pergaminos, y tras guardarlos en un estante en particular, despidió a Neji por esa noche y se situó en su lugar para hablar tranquilamente con su hija- Hinata se comprometió a cumplir con el clan Hyuuga a cambio de su libertad, y no tiene derecho a negarse.

Hanabi no discutió el asunto, ya que lo sabía al estar presente en el momento donde se acordaron dichos puntos. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de té con el fin de calmar sus nervios un poco.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? -Neji entró a la cocina y se colocó a una prudente distancia de Hanabi- Es sobre el asunto discutido hace unos momentos.

-Claro Neji -Hanabi sacó otra taza y le sirvió un poco de té, mismo que Neji tomó con un poco de renuencia- Yo también necesito hablar contigo sobre "eso".

Neji dejó en paz el resto del té, conciente de que la futura líder tendría más que una cosa por decirle.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encerró en su habitación, y buscánso su futón, se envolvió mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

-No es justo... -Comenzó a sollozar por lo repentino de las decisiones tomadas, y de cómo ella no se podía oponer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pensar en lo díficil que fue para ella el tomar decisiones que hicieron enojar a más de uno de los miembros del clan (sin contar a su padre); arriesgar su vida en el intento de ayudar a Naruto para recuperar a Sasuke, y el hecho de descubrir que entre Naruto y Sasuke había algo más que amistad la desoló; de todos sus amigos, Kiba fue el único que trató de sacarla de sus rutinas y apoyarla de muchas maneras, y en compensación, pensó en las posibilidades que le traería el ser su pareja.

Pero, como había dicho su padre, ella le debía lealtad al clan, y el trabajo que le había costado su relativa independencia pendía de un hilo.

Lentamente, se fue quedando dormida, sin notar la figura carbonizada que le observaba desde la ventana.

_El sonido de tambores la rodeaba, pese a que no había un solo instrumento a su alrededor. Sintió el aire húmedo y cargado de un pesado aroma a naturaleza pútrida, tan denso y real que sintió ganas de vomitar._

_La oscuridad comenzó a rodearla, y pudo ver la figura de un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, arma en mano y una mirada llena de sed de sangre directo hacia ella. No podía moverse. El miedo que le provocaron esos ojos le impedían hacer cualquier cosa, y observó a sus pies la cadena dorada, la misma que tenía el pedazo de carbón que halló en su departamento..._

Hinata despertó sobresaltada al distinguir el aroma a madera quemada y un dolor casi imperceptible pero real en uno de sus talones. Palpó entre la oscuridad su pie, y descubrió una pequeña pero profunda herida lo supo por el olor a sangre y la presencia de la misma entre sus dedos.

Entonces, lo vio.

De pie, a pocos metros de su futón, e iluminado por la luz de la luna, _El que mata_, libre de la cadena que impedía su movimiento, permanecía ahí, y sus miembros carbonizados la señalaron, antes de arrojarse sobre ella.

**Continuará**.


	3. Chapter 3

**El que mata.**

Sumario. _Tengo el deber de reportar que este fanfic está basado en el relato de terror y/o suspenso de _**Richard Matheson****"Presa" **_o _**"Pray"**_; olvidé mencionar que, por lo tanto, pertenece al género de _**UA **_(Universo Alternativo), razón por la cual les pido disculpas. Naruto tampoco me pertenece, solamente escribo este fanfic con el propósito de mejorar mi redacción y ofrecer a los lectores y lectoras un trabajo realizado con esmero (si lo preguntan, estoy empleando un diccionario)_

**Capítulo tres.**

Logró patear a la figurilla quemada y arrojarla a una prudente distancia, pero ésta volvió a incorporarse. Parecía verle, a pesar de que sus facciones carbonizadas lo impedían a simple vista.

Hinata tomó una cuchilla y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Pensó que se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión, ya que resultaba imposible que un fragmento carbonizado se levantara, le siguiera y la atacara. Un misterioso chakra comenzó a surgir de la figura, y la souke lo identificó como el que sintió al llegar a su casa.

-Retrocede –Le dijo en un intento de "razonar" con la figura; si era un sueño, podría manipular los acontecimientos, pero _El que mata_ corrió al otro extremo del cuarto, y localizando un estuche olvidado en un rincón, tomó una de las agujas que muy raras veces utilizó Hinata; le arrojó una, marcándole el rostro y provocándole un brote de sangre en su mejilla. No era un sueño.

Si pedía ayuda, todos creerían que estaba loca al decir que un pedazo de madera carbonizada le mataría.

_El que mata_ tomó otra aguja, y haciendo uso de una fuerza y destreza inaudita, la arrojó directamente a la vena yugular de Hinata, atravesando su cuello y garganta. La chica no pudo gritar del dolor que sintió. Soltó la cuchilla y se resbaló a pocos pasos de la cómoda donde guardara el resto de sus utensilios ninja.

-"Ayuda" –Pensó la souke mientras intentaba tomar algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a detener a su "agresor", quien aprovechó su tiempo para tomar la cuchilla que soltó la mujer y saltar hasta su brazo, clavando el arma en su codo.

* * *

Se molestó por lo que había escuchado. Estuvo tentada a arrojarle la taza de té, pero se limitó a ponerla en la mesa.

-¿Entonces forzarás a Hinata para que ella acepte el compromiso?

-Lo hará con o sin presiones. –Neji terminó su té- Hinata-sama es una persona sensata, y cuando haya razonado de manera adecuada, podremos comenzar con nuestro "compromiso".

Hanabi le miró con desaprobación. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que su hermana fuera feliz, pero sabía hasta donde llegaban los límites de tolerancia de su hermana, y aceptar un compromiso arreglado, cosa que no se hacía en el clan Hyuuga salvo por situaciones "especiales", no era algo que ella fuera a aceptar, por más beneficio que le trajera al clan o a ella misma.

Pensó en hablar con su padre y Neji para arreglar un nuevo acuerdo que lograra soluciones tripartitas, cuando un grito de dolor, identificado como el de Hinata, se escuchó, y tras este, el ruido y caos de una explosión que se hizo presente en la sección principal de la familia Hyuuga.

Precisamente hablando, el origen de la explosión provenía del cuarto de Hinata.

* * *

_El que mata_, después de victimarla en el codo activó, de alguna manera, los sellos explosivos que se resguardaran en la cómoda, provocando un cuadro siniestro inundado de flamas que se expandían por la habitación.

Una extraña sensación rodeó a Hinata, y antes de caer inconciente, escuchó un alarido y un extraño cántico en un dialecto que no reconoció.

Dentro de su mente, _El que mata_ bailaba frenéticamente. Observó a la figura femenina de ojos blancos ante él, incapaz de luchar por su cuerpo, alma y mente. Había atrapado a su presa.

Todos los Hyuuga, tanto los que aún permanecían despiertos como los que se levantaron por el estruendo de la explosión, comenzaron a aportar su ayuda para extinguir las llamas, que amenazaban con extenderse por los dormitorios.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Preguntó Hiashi en un vano intento de guardar compostura, pero nadie pudo darle razón de ella.

El pánico que ocasionó el presentimiento de que Hinata se hallara dentro de la habitación incendiada paralizó por unos instantes al aún patriarca de la familia, y en vista de su incapacidad de reaccionar, Hanabi, quien llegó con Neji, comenzó la organización de cada uno de los Hyuuga para apagar el fuego cuanto antes.

Neji tampoco desperdició ni un segundo. Comenzó a mover algunos escombros, y al visualizar un hueco lo suficientemente amplio, se abrió camino hasta el interior de la habitación en llamas, y comenzó a buscar a su prometida.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji comenzó a mover varios fragmentos de madera, y cuando creía que era tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive salir de ahí, el movimiento de un brillo extraño llamó su atención. Se acercó rápidamente e identificó el brazo de su prima, mismo que sobresalía de entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el techo de su habitación.

A pesar de que los escombros se hallaban incendiados, intentó levantarlos con sus manos, sin éxito alguno. Conciente de que si se tardaba más las consecuencias serían peores para Hinata, Neji ejecutó el Hakkeshou Kaiten (Torbellino divino), y cuando logró retirar los restos faltantes, tomó en brazos a su prometida y salió cuanto antes de ahí.

-¡No está respirando! –Neji gritó aterrorizado cuando logró sacarla de la habitación en llamas y la colocó en el suelo, apartando a los presentes y buscando la manera de detener las hemorragias que presentara la alguna vez heredera en su cuerpo.

Un médico, perteneciente a la familia principal, retiró la aguja del cuello de Hinata y aplicó chakra para cerrar las heridas; buscó los signos vitales de la Hyuuga y palideciendo de terror, la cargó en brazos.

-¡Su pulso está descendiendo, háganse a un lado!

Neji, quien no soltara su mano hasta el momento en que la sacaron de ahí, notó el rastro de ceniza que había en sus manos, y una cadena que alguna vez fue dorada hecha pedazos.

Hiashi y Hanabi siguieron al médico rumbo al hospital, y en lo que varios Hyuuga trataban de controlar el siniestro.

* * *

-Por el momento, está fuera de peligro. –Anunció Sakura cuando salió, junto con algunas enfermeras, a reportar el estado de Hinata, unas horas después del ingreso de ésta- Sin embargo, debemos hacer un chequeo general cuando despierte, de manera que si presenta secuelas tras la recuperación, se pueda atender de inmediato.

Hiashi y Hanabi suspiraron de alivio, y mientras analizaban las posibles causas que explicarían el estrago, Kiba, acompañado de Shino, entraron al hospital.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Preguntó el Inuzuka tratando de abrirse paso a la habitación donde trasladaran a Hinata, pero Neji, quien lo interceptó en el pasillo, no le permitió el paso.

-Aléjate de mi prometida, Inuzuka.

La tensión que surgió entre los hombres fue completamente notada. Hanabi quiso intervenir, pero Hiashi la detuvo.

-¿De qué hablas, bastardo? –Preguntó Kiba marcando cierto nivel de desprecio en su manera de dirigirse a Neji- Hinata es mi novia.

-El bastardo serás tú por que yo sí conocí a mi padre. –Respondió Neji la cortesía de Kiba- Hinata-sama y yo fuimos comprometidos en matrimonio, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, excepto estorbar.

La noticia tomó a Kiba por sorpresa, se volvió primero hacia Shino, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Teníamos un acuerdo! –Kiba gritó a Hiashi, pero este no respondió al grito del joven.

-Tienes razón, _teníamos _un acuerdo –Habló Hanabi al notar las intenciones de Kiba- Y en el acuerdo, se estableció que tu relación con Hinata se podría cancelar de presentarse una situación que implicara su absoluta presencia.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio. Shino tocó el hombro de Kiba y en un gesto silencioso le dio un "no" para evitar que cometiera una imprudencia.

-Si ese es el caso… -El Inuzuka trataba inútilmente de controlarse- Que ella sea quien me lo diga, ¡por que no aceptaré ni una sola de sus palabras! –Enfatizó su última frase ante Neji, pero este no le permitió el paso- Retírate, quiero verla.

-Lo harás después. –Neji se acomodó ante la puerta, impidiendo el paso a Kiba, y activó su linaje de sangre al ver cómo este dirigiera su mano al estuche de armas. –Lárgate, o me veré obligado a echarte como a un perro.

La llegada de Ino, quien le ofreció a Sakura revisar a la joven Hyuuga, evitó que se diera una pelea en el pasillo, y con su modestia usual, les pidió retirarse, salvo por Hiashi, quien insistió en permanecer cerca de su hija.

-De acuerdo, pero no debe excederse –Le indicó al patriarca del clan mientras lo hacía pasar a la habitación, en la que una aún inconciente Hinata permaneciera recostada.

Al ver que Neji seguía insistente en permanecer en el pasillo, Hanabi lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, y con una señal, le indicó seguirle.

Shino volvió a tocar el hombro de Kiba, pero no para detenerlo, sino para llamar su atención.

-Sabías que esa relación no iba a durar mucho, además, Hinata necesita recuperarse, y nosotros debemos partir ahora con los demás, o perjudicaremos la misión que nos fue asignada.

Kiba no se tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Observó con desdén la puerta del cuarto donde reposara Hinata, y sabía que el Hyuuga le miraba, con el byakugan activado, en caso de querer infiltrarse para hablar con ella.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared del pasillo, y apretando sus dientes en un intento de controlarse, siguió a su compañero, tratando de convencerse, de manera inútil, de que habría alguna posibilidad de quedarse con Hinata y liberarla de sus responsabilidades del clan Hyuuga por completo.

Por su parte, _El que mata_, conciente de lo que sucedía, sonrió para sí. Aunque Hinata no era muy fuerte, el sujeto llamado Neji sí lo era. Solo era cuestión de eliminar los obstáculos, y tendría el poder que tanto deseó.

Danzó el baile de la alegría de la matanza, y pidió a sus dioses ancestrales una bendición para lograr su cometido. Daría cacería a su primera presa tras largos años de sueño y se las ofrecería en sacrificio de sangre. El espíritu _zuni _se acercó a la figura de ojos blancos, que podría interpretarse como la conciencia de Hinata, y levantó su rostro con sus manos.

En un extraño dialecto, le contó sus planes, lo que sería de ella y de los que la rodeaban, más ella no pudo entenderlo. Solamente observaba al hombre moreno hablarle y un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella verlo sonreír con sus afilados dientes.

_**Continuará**_.

Bueno, de acuerdo al relato de **Richard Matheson**, _El que mata_ es un espíritu _zuni_, e investigando un poco, los _zuni _son una tribu de Norteamérica, que adoraban a un conjunto de dioses y, como toda etnia, posee sus tradiciones y costumbres. Como he dicho, solo estoy tomando algunas referencias para escribir. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**El que mata.**

Repito lo usual: Naruto, Pray ni cualquier material adjunto expuesto en este fanfic me pertenece. Escribo esto solamente con la intención de hacerles pasar un rato interesante leyendo sin obtener ninguna ganancia salvo sus valiosos comentarios.

_Capítulo cuarto._

-.-.-.-.-

La reconstrucción de las estructuras dañadas no se hizo esperar. Antes de que Hanabi o cualquier otro Hyuuga de influencia dictaminaran la orden, el trabajo se realizaba con prontitud.

-Esto fue completamente inesperado. –Comentó Hanabi revisando algunas notas y pergaminos, mientras Neji mantenía su vista en la ventana.- Imagino que Kiba buscará problemas, pero mientras lo mantengan ocupado en misiones, nada podrá hacer o interrumpir.

Neji no le respondió. Llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se encontró con la cadena rota cubierta por las cenizas. Observó el brillo y los extraños eslabones, posiblemente se trataba de alguna artesanía, pero no recordaba que su prima tuviera algo como eso entre sus pertenencias.

-No molestará a Hinata-sama… -Tuvo el impulso de arrojar esos restos por la ventana, pero una corazonada el impidió realizar dicha acción. Volvió a observar los trozos, y los depositó de nuevo en el pantalón.- No mientras yo pueda evitarlo…

-.-.-.-.-

El canto de la sangre. El canto del espíritu. El canto de la caza. El canto de la muerte.

Una y otra vez, El que mata recitó y danzó los ancestrales cantos, su figura cobraba fuerza y brillo, en tanto que el alma y esencia de Hinata se debilitaba cada vez más.

-_Auxilio…_

Pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo, aún sin movimiento, solo manifestaba los signos vitales básicos: su respiración, un poco de temperatura, y el latir de su pecho. Su conciencia se llenaba de imágenes de otras personas, otras vidas y otras muertes; voces de cientos de personas la rodearon, pero pronto descubrió que no eran tantas, sino una sola. El que mata le hablaba, y cada vez podía entenderlo mejor.

Cerró sus ojos, convencida de la realidad que estaba enfrentando en ese momento: Si El que mata se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ella se volvería parte de esas voces, la voz del cazador insaciable de sangre y muerte.

-.-.-.-.-

La misión asignada resultó completamente fácil. En comparación con otras tareas realizadas tiempo atrás, Kiba se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era posible que todo un escuadrón ANBU se enviara para ello, pero sabía de antemano que no había respuesta, o que la respuesta era completamente sencilla.

-Solo quiero volver… -Mascullaba en voz baja, y Shino negaba una y mil veces con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te concentres, Kiba. Nuestro equipo se forma en un 72 % de novatos, no debemos fracasar en esta misión.

Si bien eso respondía el por qué del nivel de la misión, no tranquilizaba del todo al Inuzuka. Su instinto le gritaba inseguridad, peligro. Y al pensar en Hinata, estas sensaciones se volvían más fuertes.

-Es hora. –Informó el capitán ANBU y rápidamente se posicionaron para cumplir la misión.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿No hay mejoras? –Preguntó Hiashi por enésima vez a Sakura, pero la medic-nin negó con la cabeza.

-Por el momento no hay nada, pero tan pronto se obtenga algo le avisarán. –Sakura dejó el carnet médico en manos de otro doctor.- Tsunade-sama me ha comisionado en un equipo para una misión, pero Ino y otros médicos verán por Hinata.

Hiashi asintió en silencio y Haruno salió de inmediato. Volvió a su asiento, al lado de la cama de su hija, y contempló los vendajes con curiosidad.

No se explicaba cómo fue que se dieron las cosas para terminar así. Hinata era lo bastante lista como para cometer determinadas imprudencias, y los resultados de los informes señalaban indicios de ataque. Pero no hallaron ninguna pista: ni chakra, ni huellas, esencias, objetos, nada. Si un shinobi le hizo ese daño a su hija, por el motivo que haya sido, se trataba de algún profesional.

Pero parte de su mente parecía querer desmentir esos hechos. Aunque no lo deseara, pensaba en la posibilidad de que Hinata se haya auto-infringido esas heridas. Habiendo tomado la libertad que se le había otorgado sin consentimiento, o de una forma aprobada por ella, resultaba difícil no pensar aquello.

-Dime algo, cualquier cosa. Hinata, hija, ¿fuiste tú quien hizo todo eso?

Le dirigió la palabra a su hija, pero se volvió a su lugar, convencido de que ella no respondería. Sus signos vitales se mantenían como en una línea, sin mejoras ni caídas, por lo tanto, no podría lograr nada hasta que ella se estabilizara por completo.

-.-.-.-.-

_Lamento tanto la demora, pero la inspiración no llegaba._

_Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review de los capítulos previos. Gracias por sus dudas y comentarios._


End file.
